En el anonimato
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Recopilatorio de drabble sobre personajes olvidados del Potterverso. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Olive Hornby - Consecuencias

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Olive Hornby**

 **Consecuencias**

* * *

La incredulidad que ella siente no se va ni aunque pasen los minutos, ni siquiera después de que ha visto el cuerpo inerte de su antigua compañera reposando plácidamente encima de una camilla, cuya sensación no se refleja ni por asomo en las facciones de Warren. Olive todavía no cree que esa misma muchacha, que hace menos de una hora ha estado viva y quejándose por vaya a saber qué causa, hubiese perecido precisamente en el colegio que supuestamente ha tenido que mantenerles a salvo.

Sanos y salvos, privilegios de los que no ha gozado Warren.

Olive trata de recordar si algún momento ha actuado cordial con Warren, para su decepción ese no ha sido el caso.

No sabe qué será de los señores Warren ni qué pasará con Hogwarts ahora que ha habido un asesinato; eso no le importa. Lo importante es que la culpa no cesa, sólo va aumentado.

¿Por qué le pasa?


	2. Olive Hornby - Blanco

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Olive Hornby**

 **Blanco**

* * *

Los nervios prenupciales aparentemente han tenido que aparecer en su hermano mayor justamente un par de horas antes que se case, de ahí no ha parado de moverse de un lado para otro mientras murmura mil y una frases que sólo consiguen fastidiar a Olive.

—¡Vamos, hermano, no te estreses antes de tu gran momento! —anima Olive sonriéndole.

—Fácil para ti que no te vas a casar. —Se cruza de brazos, no deja el nerviosismo de lado—. De hecho no te casarás ni ahora ni nunca.

Olive pone sus manos en su cadera, aparentemente enfadada.

—Mi consejo es que te olvides de mí y te centres en ti. —Ríe divertida—. No puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto? Además la amas, deberías estar emocionado.

—Sé eso… —Él traga en seco—. No puedo evitarlo, es que nunca me imaginé casarme con mi bella novia.

—Se te pasará cuando veas ese hermoso vestido blanco que compró.


	3. Olive Hornby - Síguela

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Olive Hornby**

 **Síguela**

* * *

La sonrisa de Warren es lo único que ella alcanza a mirar desde que la fantasma ha decidido aparecerse en la boda de su hermano, estropeando la celebración y ahuyentando a todos los invitados.

Lo que ha debido de ser un magnífico día para los enamorados se ha convertido en un horror. Un horror originado por la misma bruja que en vida ella atormentó hasta su muerte.

Olive lo considera una pequeña y cruel ironía de la vida.

—¡Olive! ¡Me encanta tanto volver a verte! —Warren se acerca a ella volando sobre el césped deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de Olive— Finalmente sabes lo que he sentido, ¿cierto? Me encantó tu gran mueca de disgusto. ¿Ese chico es hermano tuyo? Qué desgracia, parece que le fastidié la boda —se burla maliciosamente.

El comentario de Warren no contrasta nada con la personalidad que conoció.

O que creyó conocer.

—¡Déjame tranquila, Warren!

—Sufre, Olive. Sufre igual que yo.


	4. Caradoc Dearborn - Recuérdale

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Caradoc Dearborn**

 **Recuérdale**

* * *

La comida del hospital no es tan mala después que se ha acostumbrado. Las atenciones que le dedica su enfermera son pasables. Inclusive ver a través de la ventana y oler el aroma de los pinos es refrescante.

Lo único que le desagrada es su inutilidad por recordar más allá de su nombre, actualmente tiene unos veinte años y suele tener pesadillas con algo que lo debido de traumatizar lo necesario para que su mente eliminase toda su vida. Hasta parece que ha sido por arte de magia.

—Enfermera, ¿realmente no hay nada qué hacer para que tenga mis recuerdos?

—Lo siento. —Retira el plato vacío colocándolo sobre una bandeja—. Tienes que esperar, sólo ha transcurrido una semana desde que has llegado; además no poseo una varita para hacer que sanes en un santiamén.

—Sería agradable que la magia pudiera regresarme lo que he perdido —dice Caradoc.

—Lamentablemente eso no existe. Hay que esperar.


	5. Caradoc Dearborn - Ganar

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Caradoc Dearborn**

 **Ganar**

* * *

Sólo han pasado seis meses desde que se ha creado la Orden del Fénix y ha descubierto que su labor es más complicada de lo que ha parecido en un comienzo: las luchas contra los magos tenebrosos se han vuelto demasiado frecuentes para el gusto de Caradoc, ha aprendido que el tiempo libre puede irse al olvido y la vida es un trapo sucio.

A veces termina cansado, agobiado y deseando dormir para recuperar energías… y le mandan un aviso para decir que necesitan que esté al frente.

Caradoc va porque no tiene otra opción –realmente sí tiene pero su sentido de la responsabilidad le impide hacerse el vago–, se encamina hacia el campo de batalla; los hechizos y maleficios salen disparados de ambas varitas.

Debe ganar siempre para sobrevivir.

Además de no abarcar más de lo que puede apretar; aunque eso lo ha aprendido por las malas antes de despertarse inconsciente y amnésico.


	6. Caradoc Dearborn - Aliársele

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Caradoc Dearborn**

 **Aliársele**

* * *

—¡Me importa un carajo ser un nacido de muggles, Dorcas, me uniré a esa Orden!

Caradoc soporta la mirada que le manda una preocupada y temerosa Dorcas, que ha sido su amiga desde que ambos han comenzado su formación en la Academia de Aurores. Voldemort ha ganado terreno últimamente y su reino del terror sigue expandiéndose demasiado; las desapariciones y muertes son las noticias de cada día… No importa lo mucho que Dorcas le diga que unirse a la Orden es una verdadera locura. ¿Y eso qué importa en estos tiempos?

Es un nacido de muggles, sí. Y a mucha honra.

—No quiero que nada mal te pase —susurra Dorcas acercándose y poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Caradoc calma su temperamento al detectar la sinceridad en las palabras de ella.

—Lo sé. Voy a estar bien.

—Pero… Los mortífagos irán a por ti.

Caradoc ríe.

—Sobreviví a la casa de Slytherin; sé mantenerme vivo.


	7. Morfin Gaunt - Aprobación

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Morfin Gaunt**

 **Aprobación**

* * *

—Eres una bruja, Merope. ¡Una sangre pura que proviene de una familia que preserva la pureza de sangre! No puedes andar enamorándote de gente de su clase —dijo Morfin cruzándose de brazos, dirigiendo la vista a su hermana.

Merope entrecerró los ojos, mostrando esa terquedad que él admiró una buena parte de su vida y que ahora estaba amenazando con el futuro de los Gaunt. No importaba que Morfin a veces molestara a Merope diciéndole que no tenía mucho talento para los encantamientos, el verdadero talento de Merope se mostraba en las pociones y Morfin se enorgullecía de eso.

—Antes me apoyaste.

—Si fuera un capricho tuyo, te seguiría apoyando. —Entornó los ojos. Merope carraspeó—. Pero esto es más grave. Ryddle será tan caballero como quieras y provenir de una familia ya acomodada pero es un sangre impura. Una abominación para nuestra estirpe y una amenaza para nuestro buen estatus.

—No pedí tu aprobación, Morfin.


	8. Morfin Gaunt - Ventana

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Morfin Gaunt**

 **Ventana**

* * *

«Vive en una ilusión de la que un día despertará y descubrirá el enorme error que ha cometido al hechizar a ese impuro.»

Morfin apartó un largo mechón mugriento de su rostro para tener una mejor vista de su hermana, esa misma que traicionó la pureza de sangre, y enarcó una ceja cuando Merope le dio un beso a Ryddle.

La instancia que tuvo en Azkaban le enseñó a apreciar las cosas pequeñas, como convivir con la familia, así que la realidad le demostró que aprendió la lección demasiado tarde: al salir de la cárcel, se enteró que Merope lo traicionó y Sorvolo falleció; sólo vigilaba a Merope, desaprobando que le diera una poción de amor a Ryddle para mantenerlo en vereda y que no notara que cayó en las redes de Merope desde que repudió la magia.

La misma ventana que unió a Merope con Ryddle, lo unía a ella ahora.

Asco de vida.


	9. Morfin Gaunt - Ideales

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Morfin Gaunt**

 **Ideales**

* * *

—Así que piensas que soy una ladrona. —Merope alzó el mentón y afirmó el agarre en el guardapelo—. Pues yo necesito este guardapelo más de lo que tú lo necesitarás por el resto de tu vida, Morfin. Apártate de mi camino, sé que no quieres que nos emparenten.

Morfin parpadeó y la sostuvo con firmeza del brazo para retenerla aunque por razones diferentes: su hermana tenía un carácter fuerte pero, en momento de debilidad, llegaba a cometer locuras de las que por norma general acababa arrepintiéndose. Y la disolución de su matrimonio con Ryddle le rompió el corazón..

—No te irás de aquí, independiente que te lleves el guardapelo o no.

—¿Preocupándote por una ladrona, hermano? —siseó Merope— ¿No va en contra de tus ideales, Morfin?

«No te considero una ladrona, sólo una traidora a la sangre. Te detesto por abandonarme por Ryddle pero no te puedo odiar; eres mi hermana, a pesar de todo.»


	10. Michael Corner - Títeres

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Michael Corner**

 **Títeres**

* * *

—Usted es una completa decepción, señor Corner.

—Me importa un comino lo qué diga usted acerca de mí, profesora Carrow. Si va a torturarme hágalo ya porque no voy a cambiar mi manera de pensar sólo porque se le da la regalada gana de que nosotros seamos los títeres que va a manejar a su antojo —escupió Michael sosteniendo con firmeza su varita, pese a que sabía que eso no funcionaría.

—Corner... —Alecto chasqueó la lengua y apuntó la varita hacia Michael, este palideció sabiendo lo que se avecinaba pero la determinación no lo abandonó—. Es su última oportunidad. Reconozca su error por liberar a ese sangre sucia y comprométase...

—No es mi problema que no consiga lavarle el cerebro a todos, profesora. Así que comportarse como la maestra que se supone que es y eduque a su alumno, que es para lo único que realmente vale la pena.

Un gritó resonó en el despacho.


	11. Michael Corner - Ayudar

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Michael Corner**

 **Ayudar**

* * *

«No me interesa lo que me pase por lo que haré; me niego a permitir que esas bestias sigan torturando a los más jóvenes.»

Michael se encontraba en la enfermería mientras se recuperaba del escarmiento que le dio la profesora Carrow el día anterior, siendo esa la primera vez que experimentaba las secuelas del Maleficio Torturador; a pesar de eso él no consideraba que mereciera estar ahí cuando algunos miembros de La Resistencia la habían pasado peor que él.

Muchísimo peor, según las historias que había escuchado de ciertas personas.

Michael se disponía a levantarse de la cama pero una mirada de madame Pomfrey lo regresó a la cama, él entornó los ojos y refunfuñó aunque sintió un nuevo respeto hacia ella: sólo ella y madame Pince seguían siendo las dueñas de sus dominios; entiéndase que los Carrow no se atrevían a entrar ahí.

«La próxima vez que hagan una pintada o una treta, ayudaré.»


	12. Michael Corner - Imprudencia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Michael Corner**

 **Imprudencia**

—¡Eres un gran insensato Michael! ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le dijiste a Alecto: «puede tomar mi redacción y pasársela por el forro, profesora. Si no le gusta, jódase»?

Michael se cruzó de brazos al escuchar la protesta de Anthony, su novio desde la semana pasada. Pese a que ambos odiaban a los Carrow con la misma intensidad, Anthony siempre le reñía por imprudente.

—No iba a quedarme sin dar mi opinión, ya sabes. —Anthony gimió—. Oh, vamos. Tampoco es para tanto: sonó la campana y me salvé de un castigo. ¿Qué más da ahora lo que le dijera en Estudios Muggles?

—A veces pienso que tienes una predisposición para morir de manera no natural. ¡Eso fue un suicidio garantizado!

Michael sonrió.

—Sé cuidarme. —Se acercó a él y le besó en los labios, luego se separó—. No te preocupes por mí, sino por ti.

—A diferencia de ti, no los insulto —replicó Anthony.

—Obstinado.


	13. Antonin Dolohov - Obstáculo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Antonin Dolohov**

 **Obstáculo**

* * *

«Esos hermanos no van a ser más una obstáculo en los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Ahora que los hemos asesinado, el Señor Tenebroso va a estar satisfecho con nuestro desempeño.»

Fabian y Gideon Prewett habían sido un constante grano en el trasero desde el momento en que comenzaron a luchar en contra de ellos, asesinando y apresando a varios de sus compañeros mortífagos sin ningún miramiento; así que Antonin lo consideró como un venganza personal el asesinato de los gemelos a pesar que ellos jamás se habían enfrentado a Antonin.

Si bien la batalla se prologó más de lo que imaginó cuando alcanzaron a los gemelos, al final acabaron ganando cuando él se encargó de matarlos.

A quién mató primero no pudo importarle menos. Pudieron haber sido enemigos pero los cabrones sí supieron cómo combatir, así que se comprometió a recordar quiénes fueron ellos.

—¡Es hora que nos marchemos! —dijo Antonin—. No nos pueden encontrar.


	14. Antonin Dolohov - Emboscada

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Antonin Dolohov**

 **Emboscada**

* * *

—¿Quieres decirme qué mierda estoy usando, Rowle?

—Esta mierda se llama «vestimenta que usan los sangre sucia» —explicó Rowle señalando que ambos usaban después de que Rowle las cambió con un encantamiento—. Si no queremos levantar sospecha de nadie, en especial de Harry Potter y sus perros falderos, tenemos que aparentar que somos simples obreros.

Antonin bufó.

—Lo que sea necesario para cumplir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso —murmuró haciendo una mueca al ver esa camiseta, espantosa, que sustituía la elegante túnica de los mortífagos—. Eso sí, te lo advierto: si vuelves a cambiar mi ropa por una mierda parecida a esta, serás tú a quién asesine sin pensármelo.

—Me considero advertido. —Rowle sonrió descaradamente. Antonin volvió a bufar y se sentó en la mesa más cercana, Rowle lo imitó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardarán en llegar a Luchino Café?

—Al final acabaremos apresándolos —respondió—. No me importa esperarlos hasta el día siguiente si es necesario.


	15. Antonin Dolohov - Planes

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Corregido un dedazo gracias a una observación de Chessie, ¡gracias por la ayuda!

 **Antonin Dolohov**

 **Planes**

—Olvida el asesinato, Rowle. He ideado una mejor manera para asegurarnos que Potter no se interponga en el camino del Señor Tenebroso hacia la grandeza.

—¿Y de qué manera Potter se va a mantener al margen? —le preguntó Rowle a Antonin—. Inclusive desde que fue un bebé ha representado ser un obstáculo para que él consiga apoderarse del mundo magico. ¿Qué puedes proponer tú que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él?

Antonin sonrió y un brillo perverso apareció en sus ojos.

—Capturemos a uno de sus camaradas —respondió—. Obliguemos a Potter a que cumpla las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso si quiere mantener a esa persona viva; así Potter no se entrometerá nunca más.

—Mantén a tus amigos cerca ya tus enemigos aún más cerca —dijo Rowle pensativo; luego, al ver a Antonin confundido, añadió—. Es una frase de los sangre sucia.

—Vete a la mierda, Rowle —espetó Antonin—. Y lleva tus frases contigo.


	16. Cassius Warrington - Miles

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Cassius Warrington**

 **Miles**

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —preguntó Cassius—. No puedes estar pensando en desquitarte de los gemelos Weasley por lo que te han hecho, ni siquiera puedes estar de pie sin terminar agotado por el esfuerzo.

—Esos cabrones me han encerrado en ese estúpido armario —se quejó Miles mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Él era el único que se encontraba en la enfermería desde hacía dos semanas—. Por culpa de esos imbéciles no puedo ver ni el armario del profesor Snape sin que tenga escalofríos.

Cassius suspiró.

—¿Fue un gran trauma, eh? —dijo lo más bajo que pudo, sabiendo que a su compañero de equipo no le iba a gustar que alguien lo escuchara.

—Deambulé medio consciente entre cada armario, muriéndome de hambre y sin poder calentarme. ¡Pude haber muerto de hipotermia, joder! ¡O por inanición!

—Señor Bletchley, absténgase de dar voces.

—Jodida enfermera... —susurró Miles.

—¿No hay nada que haga para que te detengas? —preguntó Cassius.

—No.


	17. Cassius Warrington - Compañeros

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Cassius Warrington**

 **Compañeros**

—¿Quieres dejar de verme, tío? —preguntó Miles—. Estoy estudiando para el ÉXTASIS de Historia de la Magia y tú acoso no me deja.

Aunque Cassius asintió y dirigió la vista hacia los apuntes de Transformaciones, no dejó de preguntarse cuánto había afectado a Miles la pequeña desventura en el Armario Evanescente. A pesar de que Cassius casi no se relacionaba con Miles, podía asegurar que algún tipo de repercusión le debió de quedar después de ser el conejillo de indias de los gemelos Weasley.

No importaba que no supiera a qué se referían con «conejillos de indias», lo que los gemelos hacían sólo podían ser travesuras.

—¿Cómo te vas a vengar?

Miles afirmó el agarre en la pluma.

—No lo sé —respondió muy bajo. Cassius igual lo escuchó, Miles lo miró—. Y eso no es asunto de tu negocio.

«Somos compañeros de equipo. No te puedo dejar sólo cuando necesitas que te ayuden», pensó Cassius.


	18. Cassius Warrington - Batalla

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Cassius Warrington**

 **Batalla**

«[...] Sé que nunca has apoyado la supremacía de sangre así que te pido que te dirijas a Hogwarts para que te unas a nosotros: La Resistencia. No te diré que puede que regreses, es un eufemismo creer que llegaremos a sobrevivir en lo que será la peor batalla que ha habido en los terrenos del castillo; pero valdrá la pena morir por defender a los demás, [...]»

La señora Warrington apretó al llegar a esa parte de la carta que envió Slughron.

—¡Te lo prohíbo! —le gritó a Cassius—. ¡Si vas a Hogwarts, te castigaré de por vida! ¡Eres demasiado joven para...!

—¿Luchar? ¿Estar involucrado en una guerra?

Ella le tomó el brazo.

—Tu padre murió por rechazar su oferta, no soportaré que tengas el mismo destino que él. Tú no. —La voz de la señora Warrington se quebró—. Cualquiera menos tú.

—Mamá, tengo que ir —insistió.

—Cassius —dijo ella—, tú eres muy importante para mí.


	19. Fleamont Potter - Resultado

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Fleamont** **Potter**

 **Resultado**

—El sanador me ha entregado el resultado de mis exámenes —informó Euphemia a su esposo después de que el sanador saliera de la recamara.

Fleamont entró y se sentó a la par de ella; desde las últimas semanas la salud de su esposa había decaído. Ella se cansaba a pesar de que había dejado de cuidar el jardín, le daban algunos dolores de cabeza y vértigo cuando trataba de subir los escalones para llegar a la terraza.

Al principio él desestimó la situación: él también se agotaba, producto de la edad que ambos tenían pero, desde que notó que los síntomas de Euphemia eran frecuentes, le rogó que no hiciera nada a menos que fuera necesario. Fleamont no quería perder a la mujer que más amaba, a la única familia que le quedaba.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Estoy...

—No te detengas. ¿Tan grave es?

Euphemia le tomó de la mano.

—¿Te gustaría tener un hijo?


	20. Fleamont Potter - Milagro

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Fleamont** **Potter**

 **Milagro**

—Eres un verdadero milagro para nosotros, pequeñín. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que nos ha hecho enterarnos de ti —dijo Euphemia acariciando su vientre con suavidad.

—¿Qué nombre lo vamos a poner?

—Fleamont, querido, faltan siete meses para que nazca. Tenemos tiempo para decidir qué nombre tendrá. Además, primero tenemos que enterarnos si será niño o niña.

—A mí no me interesa tener un heredero o heredera. Sólo quiero un bebé a quien mimar, llenar de amor y cariño.

Conforme los años fueron pasando y Euphemia no se embarazaba, él creyó que jamás sabría qué se sentía ser padre. Ahora, no podía esperar a que el bebé naciera. ¿Qué importaba el género? Lo que quería era ser padre, uno que se iba a enorgullecer de su vástago.

—Si fuese niño, me gustaría que le pusiéramos «James» —respondió él—. Y si fuera niña, llevará tu nombre.

—Fleamont, no le malogremos la vida poniéndole «Euphemia».


	21. Fleamont Potter - Afortunado

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Fleamont** **Potter**

 **Afortunado**

—Papá. Papá. ¡Papá, despiértate! —gritó un James de seis años de edad mientras saltaba encima del estómago de Fleamont.

«Por favor, duérmete. Son las seis de la mañana, estas no son horas para que estés despierto...», pensó. «Aunque en parte me tranquiliza porque significa que te has recuperado pero estoy tan agotado: me quedé la noche en vela para que Euphemia durmiera algo. Ella se separó de ti hasta que se aseguró que te bajó la temperatura.»

—Papá, dijiste que hoy jugaríamos en el jardín —recordó James deteniéndose e hizo un mohín—. Y mamá dice que las promesas se cumplen.

—Así es, James. —Euphemia bostezó, tomó una parte de la sábana y se cubrió más con ella—. Atiende a tu hijo, querido.

—¿Por qué siempre James es mi hijo cuando todavía estamos en la cama y no te quieres levantar?

—Todavía estoy aquí.

En definitiva Fleamont era un hombre afortunado por la familia que tenía.


	22. Albert Runcorn - Sobrevivir

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Albert Runcorn**

 **Sobrevivir**

—¡Eres un chivato de mierda, Runcorn! —gritó Cattermole acercándose a él, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago—. ¡No te ha importado lo que le pueda pasar a mi mujer! Lo único que piensas es: «¿qué tengo que hacer para complacer al megalómano ése?»

Albert puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y a mí qué? Es una impura. No pertenece aquí.

Cattermole apretó los puños mientras chasqueaba la lengua, desaprobando el comportamiento de Albert.

—Antes eras más soportable —espetó—. Al menos sabía que no debía lidiar con un bastardo como tú.

—Un bastardo que tiene los ideales dónde los tiene que tener —dijo Albert agarrando la manga de su túnica con discreción, al recibir la mirada aprobatoria de Umbridge. Se relajó—. Despídete de tu mujer antes que termine encarcelada o peor.

—No te mando a la mierda porque hay gente que se merece estar ahí más que tú, Runcorn.

«Hago lo necesario para sobrevivir», pensó Albert.


	23. Albert Runcorn - Incompetencia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Albert Runcorn**

 **Incompetencia**

A pesar de que Yaxley compartía los ideales de la supremacía de sangre con él, a veces pensaba que decía varias idioteces juntas para conseguir ser el ojito derecho del Señor Tenebroso.

—Explícame por qué, según tú, he dejado ir a los impuros.

—¡No me jodas! —gritó Yaxley mientras golpeaba con su puño el escritorio de Umbridge—. Después de atacarme, liberaste a todos los impuros que atrapamos. Hay varias personas que pueden confirmar nuestra versión: Dolores también te vio.

«He trabajado arduamente para cumplir las expectativas del Señor Tenebroso. Sé que no he podido traicionarlo», pensó Albert buscando con sutileza la salida más cercana. «Esto tiene que ser un error.»

—Cuando le vaya con la noticia al Señor Tenebroso…

Albert se obligó a calmarse.

—Si haces eso, sólo demostrarás lo incompetente que eres por no haber detenido a un mago que es menos poderoso que tú.

—Definitivamente no quiero eso… —murmuró Yaxley.

Albert sólo sonrió.


	24. Albert Runcorn - Hipocresía

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Albert Runcorn**

 **Hipocresía**

—Mi queridísimo Albert —dijo Dolores en el momento en que se encontró con él, después de que pasaron ocho meses desde que terminó la guerra—, ¿puedes hacer el favor de sacarme de esta horrenda prisión? Yo no debo estar aquí, soy una respetable miembro del Ministerio de Magia.

Albert enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué debo de hacer eso?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Dolores se volvió dulce.

—Éramos colegas, Albert. Y colegas se ayudan al estar el otro en problema.

«Resulta muy curioso que lo digas: no dudaste en darte a la fuga… aunque no te funcionó.»

—Entonces, mi queridísimo Albert…

—Dolores no puedo ni quiero hacerlo. Estoy en libertad condicional; no arruinaré mi oportunidad de reinstalarme en el mundo mágico por ti.

—Querido, estás cometiendo un gran error. —Le sonrió—. Yo oculté tu ascendencia…

—A diferencia de ti, Dolores, soy sangre pura —espetó—. Aunque mi apellido no esté en los Sagrados Veintiocho.


	25. Garrick Olivander - Preparación

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Garrick Ollivander**

 **Preparación**

—Pelo de unicornio, ébano, nueve pulgadas, inflexible.

—Han pasado más de veinte años desde que compré mi varita… —dice Albert Runcorn para sí mismo. Garrick le mira, esperando a escuchar la razón que lo ha llevado a hacerle esta visita inesperada—. ¿Recuerda la varita del Innombrable? Qué pregunta más estúpida la que hice.

—Efectivamente la recuerdo. —Garrick asiente, adoptando un gesto de seriedad. ¿Para qué querrá saber Albert esa información?—. ¿A qué se debe el repentino interés? No te he visto desde que causaste un revuelo en mi tienda después de probarte diez varitas distintas.

Qué hermosos recuerdos.

—Necesito decirle la información al Innombrable —dice él. Garrick enarca una ceja—. Sé dónde está el bando ganador, no perderé mi tiempo apoyando a imbéciles con deseos suicidas.

—Entonces llévame contigo. No entenderás el maravilloso arte de la preparación de una varita o los riesgos que conlleva tratar de alterar el orden natural...

—Vayámonos.

Ambos se desaparecen.


	26. Garrick Ollivander - Celda

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Garrick Ollivander**

 **Celda**

A pesar de que Garrick se encuentra completamente desfavorable se vea por donde se vea, tiene que reconocer que la instancia en la Mansión Malfoy es más tolerable: hay un acogedor piso en donde dormir cuando le dé la gana y la comida que le dan al día…

Garrick es miserable desde que El Innombrable le ha anunciado que será un prisionero hasta que se deshaga de él.

La muerte no es una opción que hubiese considerado antes de ser encerrado; de hecho, Garrick evita detenerse a pensar en las diferentes maneras en que puede morir a manos de los desalmados mortífagos.

La soledad y el aburrimiento no es lo peor de la situación; aunque no tenga a nadie con quien hablar, agradece que nadie más esté con él; puede que no exista manera de entretener que no hubiese intentado en estas dos semanas, pero al menos Garrick todavía está vivo.

Ojalá que siga así.


	27. Garrick Ollivander - Joven

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Garrick Ollivander**

 **Joven**

La presencia de Luna en la celda es un hecho que continúa escandalizando a Garrick cada vez que piensa en la inocente joven que puede morir en cualquier momento; a diferencia de él que tiene una razón para que esté vivo, Luna únicamente ha sido capturada debido a que su padre no ha podido callarse lo que piensa.

—Insisto en que tú te comas toda la ración.

—Pero eres mayor que yo. —A veces no sabe si ella es buena persona o una inconsciente de la situación en que se encuentra—. La necesitas más que yo.

—Los jóvenes necesitan comer lo que puedan.

—¿Y tú?

Garrick se queda en silencio. ¿Cómo puede hacer que Luna entienda que su vida es más importante que la de él? Aunque no le guste la idea de la muerte, Garrick sabe que sólo una persona merece salir de la viva de la celda y esa persona no es él.


	28. Rita Skeeter - Jardín

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Rita Skeeter**

 **Jardín**

Da pequeños saltos a través del césped mientras se entretiene tarareando una canción que suele cantar mamá antes que Rita se vaya a dormir.

Mamá dice que siempre debe de hacer la siesta para reponer la energía que ocupa al jugar que es una cazadora: ella vuela mientras intenta atrapar la _quaffle_ que papá tira de un lado a otro, el campo es el mejor terreno de juego que existe –aunque mamá diga que sólo es la sala de estar.

Lo que Rita no entiende es por qué tiene que ir vestida de negro hacia una parte de un extenso jardín, igual que otras personas que también han llegado.

—No me gusta este color —protesta—. Es aburrido, me quiero poner algo de naranja.

—Ya te pondrás el color que quieras cuando estemos en casa.

—¿Y mamá me vestirá esta vez?

Papá da una mirada a la caja donde han acostado a mamá.

—No —responde él.


	29. Rita Skeeter - Cercanía

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Rita Skeeter**

 **Cercanía**

Han pasado cinco años desde que mamá ha muerto por viruela de dragón. Ella sabe que de nuevo habrá una silla vacía a la par de ella mientras estén festejando su cumpleaños número diez, junto con el resto de la familia.

A Rita no le importa si ellos llegan, la única persona con la que quisiera compartir todos los días de su vida ya no se encuentra en este mundo. Hay una fotografía de mamá que le encanta, así que siempre la lleva a todas partes y la cuida como el tesoro más valioso que es.

En la foto aparece mamá volando mientras anota.

—Seré una cazadora como tú e ingresaré a las Arpías de Holyhead —se promete a sí misma. La imagen de mamá se mueve dejando ver la insignia de Hufflepuff, tiene esa sonrisa que tanto echa de menos—. Lo haré.

Rita se siente cerca de mamá cuando hace lo mismo que ella.


	30. Rita Skeeter - Cazadora

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Rita Skeeter**

 **Cazadora**

El trabajo duro es la cualidad que mejor define a Rita debido a que se la pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre entrenando en el campo.

De esa manera va a seguir mejorando y, el año entrante, va a poder ingresar al equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff; a pesar de que Rita admite que no ha dado una buena participación en las pruebas: la razón es que se trata de la primera vez que se enfrenta a un público que la ve, analizándola y evaluando si vale la pena.

¿A quién no le pone los nervios a flor de piel?

Hubiese armado una rabieta monumental, digna de ella, pero recordó que tiene doce años y papá le ha dicho que no haga semejantes espectáculos en los terrenos del colegio. Rita está convencida que conseguirá jugar en el equipo, debe hacerlo, no puede ser rechazada una vez más.

Rita quiere ser igual que mamá.


	31. Su Li - Amor

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Su Li**

 **Amor**

Las noches que se pasa escribiendo hasta que llega el amanecer para poder terminar el próximo capítulo, la cantidad de pergaminos que ha guardado con la información que ella va a necesitar para enlazar cada nueva idea con la anterior y –de esa manera– asegurarse que no se contradecirá a sí misma; lo antes mencionado combinado con la enorme sonrisa que aparece en el rostro de Su al leer el fruto de su trabajo…

Simplemente no tiene ninguna comparación.

Algunas personas se desviven buscando a la persona especial que estará con ellos el resto de la vida o se andan esforzando por encontrar la clave a un misterio, por encontrar la respuesta a un desafío o por arriesgarse en la siguiente gran aventura que tendrán para salvar al mundo.

Ella no necesita nada de eso.

Tiene a los personajes preferidos de sus historias favoritas –de otros autores o propias.

¿Qué más puede pedir?

Exacto: nada.


	32. Su Li - Pluma

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Su Li**

 **Pluma**

La herramienta más importante para Su no es la varita –aunque es vital para hacer los encantamientos que los profesores Carrow les exigen– sino la pluma con la que escribe aquellas historias donde se refleja la esperanza de un mejor mañana; las ventajas de escribir es que nadie la molesta, ni siquiera los profesores Carrow se atreven a interrumpir al ver lo afanada que se pone por terminar de llenar el pergamino que esté usando.

O quizá sólo piensan que es una defensora de la pureza de sangre que se inspira con sus palabras, escribiendo sandeces de las personas que han sido amigos de Su desde que conoce. Sea cual sea, a ella no le interesa lo que piensen que haga –en caso de ser la segunda; bueno, lo que les ayude a dormir.

El tiempo en Hogwarts siempre se ralentiza para Su cuando comienza a escribir.

¿De qué?

De lo que dicte la musa.


	33. Su Li - Orgullo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Su Li**

 **Orgullo**

Una inmensa sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Su al notar que el primer libro –porque los demás que ha redactado han sido historias aisladas que, de un modo u otro, han influido en que descubra cuál es el género literario que más le encanta– se ha acabado.

No puede creerlo.

Después de que ha pasado un año escribiendo, borrando, anotando ideas en lo que tenga a la mano, buscando inspiración cuando se le ha acabado; todo lo antes mencionado ha ayudado a que finalmente termine el libro.

Han pasado cuatro después de la guerra. En ese tiempo Su ha descubierto que la vocación que le gusta es la de escritora, así que ha eso se dedicará. Además, ser bruja ayuda a que siempre tenga ideas frescas sobre universos llenos de fantasía que deleitarán a quienes lo lean.

Lo único que falta es encontrar un seudónimo, no quiere que sepan que Su escribe para muggles.


	34. Dennis Bishop - Curiosidad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Dennis Bishop**

 **Curiosidad**

La curiosidad puede llegar a matar a las personas que dejan llevar por ella en el momento en que menos se lo esperan. Eso lo ha tenido que aprender Dennis de una manera tan aterradora –que prefiere no recordar o le volverán a dar pesadillas– digna de esos cuentos de terror que leen los muchachos mayores que él.

Haber entrado en la cueva ha sido un error.

Haber llevado a Amy con él ha sido un error doble.

Haber ayudado a Riddle con un asunto que ha sido muy importante para Riddle ha sido el error que ha originado todo.

Dennis sabe que jamás va a volver a ver a las cuevas de la misma forma emocionante que antes; nunca le van a causar esa curiosidad por descubrir qué hay en el interior y qué puede aprender yendo a explorar, en lugar de leer esa información en un libro que puede pedir a los demás.


	35. Dennis Bishop - Recordatorio

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Dennis Bishop**

 **Recordatorio**

A pesar que Dennis esté paranoico ante la sola mención de cualquier cueva habida y por haber, no soporta escuchar los sollozos que da Amy cada vez que alguien –directa o indirectamente– le recuerda aquella experiencia que ha marcado para siempre la vida de los dos.

Dennis sabe que Amy está haciendo lo mejor que puede para seguir adelante, para volver a ser la Amy con la que Dennis ha jugado desde que él ha tenido siete años.

Es complicado, necesita ayuda de alguien que la entienda y que no sólo le diga que todo va a estar bien; han pasado nueve meses desde la traumática experiencia y Dennis está asustado por la salud de Amy.

Él no quiere que nada le pase nada a su mejor amiga. Si tan sólo pudiese desquitarse de Riddle por el dolor que les ha causado… Sin embargo, no puede así que tiene que esperar por un mejor mañana.


	36. Dennis Bishop - Esperanza

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Dennis Bishop**

 **Esperanza**

Han pasado dos años y Dennis comienza a pensar que la vida no es un vertedero sin salida, que puede haber esperanza a pesar que todo parezca que se ha perdido para nunca poder recuperarse.

Ambos tienen catorce años; Amy en ese tiempo ha conseguido ser capaz de escuchar la palabra «cueva» sin estremecerse, echarse a llorar o gritar por ayuda.

La señora Cole les ha estado ayudando trayéndoles a la señora Miller, una psicóloga y antigua conocida de la señora Cole, para que les escuche cada vez que Amy y él sienten la necesidad de decir todo: sus miedos, inseguridades, algunos retazos de aquella experiencia, lo que piensan el uno del otro… Lo que deseen contar, la señora Miller les escucha paciente y les ofrece una sensación de confort cuando la ansiedad les comienza a atacar.

Aun así, Dennis sabe que no estará bien ni feliz hasta que vea la radiante sonrisa de Amy.


	37. Hestia Jones - Excepciones

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Hestia Jones**

 **Excepciones**

Lo que más le duele a Hestia es ver la tranquilidad que la familia Dursley está demostrando por la situación actual.

Ella no puede entender cómo son capaces de irse a esconder a un sitio que va a estar más que seguro sin siquiera decirle a Harry un último adiós; ellos no tienen confianza en que Harry sobrevivirá lo suficiente para vencer a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, de hecho parece que en realidad no les interesa qué le pase mientras estén protegidos de cualquier suplicio que le puedan hacer los _mortífagos_.

Hestia ha creído que la familia siempre es unida y cariñosa: preocupándose el uno por el otro y no pudiendo estar en calma si alguno se encuentra en un peligro de muerte.

Sin embargo, ha tenido que encontrar la excepción a aquello que ha defendido con ultranza.

La familia puede dividirse…

Odiarse.

Y duele pensar que la familia Dursley es buen ejemplo.


	38. Hestia Jones - ¿Vencedora?

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Hestia Jones**

 **¿Vencedora?**

Aunque la guerra ha terminado, Hestia sabe que no es una vencedora.

Ella se ha quedado observando el rostro blanquecino de su queridísima sobrina, Megan, quien ha fallecido durante el enfrentamiento en el castillo de Hogwarts.

No importa que Voldemort hubiese sido derrotado por la inesperada llegada de Harry Potter; ésta es una victoria que carece de sentido ya que no ha podido proteger a Megan, la ha dejado sola cuando ella más la ha necesitado. Hestia ha fallado a la promesa que se ha hecho a partir que ha comenzado la segunda guerra mágica.

Megan está muerta y Hestia no podrá hacer nada más que visitar la tumba de Megan.

Es probable que los demás se encuentren celebrando esta victoria con quiénes les importan, ya sea familia o amigos, teniendo aquellos momentos que no se pueden recuperar bajo ningún concepto o hechizo.

¿Quién va a notar la ausencia de Hestia?

No es una vencedora.


	39. Hestia Jones - Megan

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Hestia Jones**

 **Megan**

Echar de menos a un ser querido está bien.

Añorar que regrese de dónde ha estado sigue estando bien.

¿Tener la esperanza que lo que ha pasado ha sido sólo un sueño y que Megan aparecerá en cualquier momento para preguntarle qué necesita para ser sanadora? Eso no puede siquiera ser correcto ya que Megan ha muerto un año atrás; a pesar de eso, la herida continúa tan abierta y dolorosa igual que la primera vez que ha visto el cuerpo de Megan sin vida.

Hestia ha visto a Megan en la mayoría de las facetas de la niñez y la adolescencia: enamorándose, soñando, riéndose, decepcionándose, bromeando, escapándose hacia algún lado con Sally–Anne, llorando, comprando un vestido para el Baile de Navidad en Hogwarts…

A Hestia le hubiese encantado ver a Megan graduándose de Hogwarts y cumpliendo las metas que se ha propuesto; eligiendo formar una familia o no.

Nada de eso podrá suceder.


	40. Audrey Weasley - Magia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Audrey Weasley**

 **Magia**

Audrey siempre ha creído que la magia es la solución para cualquier problema que se presente en la vida.

No importa qué libro ella decida leer, en todo momento le han mostrado la magia como la cosa más maravillosa que puede sobre la faz de la tierra –y en ninguna ocasión le ha parecido que nada demasiado bueno puede ser verdad en la vida real.

La manera de pensar no se ha modificado ni después de haber conocido a aquel misterioso muchacho de cabellera roja. Ella no necesita ir a preguntar qué le ha pasado, es evidente que ha tenido que ser algo tan grave para que esté deprimido; Audrey se ha encontrado con ése joven varias veces a lo largo de los años.

Una sonrisa no devuelta, un saludo caído en oídos sordos.

A ése joven lo ha visto conviviendo con quienes asume que es su familia; aunque esta vez ha sido la excepción.


	41. Audrey Weasley - Simpático

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Audrey Weasley**

 **Simpático**

—¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?

Audrey contiene un suspiro al escuchar la pregunta de Percy Weasley –sí, así se llama el joven con el que nunca ha hablado antes. Váyase a saber cómo resultará la conversación que está a punto de tener.

—Te ves decaído. Me preocupo por ti; te ves demasiado simpático para que te deprimas por mucho tiempo —le responde.

—¿Simpático? —repite, sorprendido en apariencia—. Ni me conoces ¿y piensas que soy simpático?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Audrey sonríe jovial—. Te veía en compañía de una señora, se parecía a ti así que pienso que es tu madre, y la ayudabas llevando las bolsas; la mayoría de los chicos que conozco no lo harían. Al menos, no sin haberse quejado antes alegando que ya están mayores para ayudar.

—Eso suena algo que hacían… Olvídalo.

—¿Qué tengo que olvidar?

—Lo que se suponía que iba a decir, muchacha.

—Mi nombre es Audrey —insiste.


	42. Audrey Weasley - Amiga

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Audrey Weasley**

 **Amiga**

Han pasado dos semanas para que Audrey pueda considerar que es la amiga de Percy Weasley.

Aunque Percy continúa manteniendo ése aire de tristeza y soledad levitando alrededor él, Audrey no le ha hecho ni una sola pregunta al respecto. Puede que le dé un poco de curiosidad pero, sin saber por qué, piensa que eso puede esperar porque ve la sonrisa de Percy.

No esa sonrisa de «te estoy diciendo que me encuentro bien; sólo créetelo» sino esa de «no sé si estoy bien; quizá no lo esté pero tu compañía me distrae».

Pese que sea durante un par de horas que Percy luzca más relajado, a Audrey la hace sentirse orgullosa por suponer que está tendiéndole una mano a quién la necesita en ese momento.

Ha vuelto a ver a la familia de Percy en el pueblo; lo curioso es que, en lugar de ser nueve personas –contando a Percy– sólo hay ocho.


	43. Augusta Longbottom - Diferente

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Augusta Longbottom**

 **Diferente**

Augusta Longbottom sabe que el nieto que tiene no va a cumplir las expectativas que ha guardado para él.

Neville no tiene ni un solo talento destacable que no sea andar tropezándose con los propios pies en cualquier momento. No ha dado ni el menor indicio de ser un mago al igual que el resto de la familia y, teniendo en cuenta que ha cumplido nueve años hace un mes, no cree que siquiera lo pueda conseguir en los dos años que le quedan.

No importa qué intente Algie para conseguir que Neville demuestre, aunque sea en defensa personal, la magia que debe de tener escondida por ahí; simplemente no pasa nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Neville es diferente. Neville no se parece a Frank, quien ha sido el máximo orgullo de ella aunque se encuentre internado en San Mungo de por vida.

Hasta en los últimos momentos de cordura, Frank ha sido un héroe.


	44. Augusta Longbottom - Inesperado

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Augusta Longbottom**

 **Inesperado**

Augusta Longbottom sabe que Neville no ha cumplido con las expectativas que ha tenido para él, Neville ha superado cualquier cosa que ha esperado de él en el momento en que menos lo ha esperado.

Neville se ha inmiscuido en el Ministerio de Magia.

Ha acompañado a Harry Potter en la lucha en contra de los magos tenebrosos y se ha encontrado en medio de una pelea que apenas ha salido airoso.

Ha regresado a Hogwarts después de que se ha fugado del colegio en contra de los decretos educaciones que ha creado el Ministro de Magia en un ataque de paranoia desmedida.

Neville no se ha convertido en el Gryffindor que ha esperado.

Neville ha dejado de ser el niño tímido y cobarde que ha conocido para dar lugar a este joven audaz, de corazón noble que no duda en aceptar los riesgos cuando tiene que hacerlo.

Neville no es Frank. Neville es Neville


	45. Augusta Longbottom - Aprender

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Augusta Longbottom**

 **Aprender**

Augusta Longbottom ha aprendido que solamente puede saber una sola cosa y esa es que no tiene que subestimar a Neville.

Ella ha descubierto que Neville ha estado enfrentando a los hermanos Carrow. Lo ha hecho durante el tiempo necesario para que los magos tenebrosos consideren que deben secuestrar a Augusta para conseguir que Neville se comporte como «un digno mago de sangre pura».

Ella no sabe cómo Neville ha estado actuando en los meses que ha llevado en Hogwarts y tampoco le importa.

Lo único que a Augusta le importa es que se ha equivocado al haber esperado que Neville sea una copia de Frank. Eso le ha impedido ver el crecimiento que Neville ha tenido a través de los años y que seguirá teniendo mientras El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado Por Un Tabú continúe en el poder.

El tiempo dirá el héroe en que se ha convertido Neville por sus propios medios.


	46. Edgar Bones - Cartas

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Edgar Bones**

 **Cartas**

Lo que a Edgar le ha causado más curiosidad son las numerosas cartas que le han estado llegando a su adorada hermana mayor desde hace una semana, es completamente extraño que de unas vacaciones para otras las amigas de Amelia decidan que mandar más de tres o cuatro cartas para preguntarle que ha hecho.

Además, sea dicha de paso, que Amelia no ha parado de suspirar y de soltar risitas tontas a partir de la primera carta que ha abierto.

Papá dice que no se meta en los asuntos privados de su hermana pero Edgar no le obedecerá. Cualquier cosa que quite la atención de Amelia de él merece ser investigada y quitada del camino.

Ha pasado la mayor parte de su corta vida siendo el centro del mundo y el objetivo de muchos elogios de su hermana y, que de pronto, una persona perfectamente desconocida aparezca y acapare a Amelia es un auténtico fastidio.


	47. Edgar Bones - Secreto

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Edgar Bones**

 **Secreto**

Edgar no ha conseguido que no le importe así que se ha cruzado de brazos y su cara está roja de furia.

Lo único de lo que se ha enterado es que Amelia evidentemente prefiere a alguien más por encima de él. Todo ha empezado hace una hora: le ha preguntado a Amelia quién le ha estado enviando aquellas cartas pero su hermana, esa misma que le lee uno que otro pasaje de los libros del colegio y que le dice que será el mejor mago del mundo, se ha negado a decírselo.

El libro que tiene entre sus manos no lo está leyendo, de hecho ni le interesa; lo único que quiere es descubrir quién se cree «esa persona» para considerarse merecedora del cariño de Amelia. Cuando descubra quién es, se lo dirá a papá.

Papá es la única persona cuerda en esta casa que tampoco le gusta esa nueva persona especial para Amelia.


	48. Edgar Bones - Qué

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Edgar Bones**

 **Qué**

Edgar ha estado dispuesto a encarar a su hermana mayor y no permitir que se vaya hasta que le dé la respuesta que ha estado buscando; sin embargo, acaba de descubrir que le molesta algo más que no ser el centro de atención de Amelia y eso es que ella esté triste.

Al ser la primera vez que la ve de esa manera, no sabe qué puede hacer para que de nuevo esté feliz.

Se queda de pie en su sitio, mirándola con confusión y ansiedad; por un momento piensa en girarse sobre los talones para correr en dirección de mamá porque mamá siempre sabe todo. Edgar le da una mirada más a su hermana y decide que no: a veces, cuando él ha estado mal, le ha tranquilizado solamente que su hermana esté con él.

A Edgar no le gusta «esa persona» pero quiere que le envíe una carta, si eso la hace sonreír.


	49. Lyall Lupin - Sin pensar

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Lyall Lupin**

 **Sin pensar**

Quiere retroceder el tiempo y evitar hacer la mayor estupidez de la vida.

La forma de pensar de Lyall Lupin es que los hombres lobos son despiadados y no tienen escrúpulos. No les importa a quién dañen mientras la luna llena se apodera de todo su ser y se convierten en aquello que nadie se quiere encontrar.

Los licántropos deben ser exterminados ya que suponen un considerable peligro para la comunidad en general, sin importar que tengan conocimiento de la magia o no. Sin embargo, ¿quién ha podido prever que el capturado ha sido un licántropo que no ha soportado sus insultos?

¿Quién? Por supuesto que él no.

¿Quién ha podido imaginar que se vengaría utilizando a una de las dos personas que más ama a este mundo?

Él no lo ha creído. Ni siquiera le ha interesado hasta que ha sido tarde.

¿Por qué el pequeño Remus se ha convertido en un licántropo más?


	50. Lyall Lupin - Luna llena

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Lyall Lupin**

 **Luna llena**

Lyall no ha pensado que las apariencias a veces llegar a engañar hasta el más agudo de los sentidos, ni que una simple afirmación sin pruebas se pueda volver en realidad de la peor manera que uno no se pueda imaginar.

Todavía se pregunta por qué ha tenido que decir lo que ha pensado y por qué no se ha quedado en silencio.

Hace cuatro meses que el pequeño Remus es un licántropo y lamenta que haya llegado hasta este extremo; solo puede abrazarse a sí mismo y oculta la cara entre las rodillas, dejado que los sentimientos que ha ocultado se liberen de vez en cuando. No importa que Hope lo vea así.

Él sabe que ella está sufriendo desde que se ha enterado cómo son tratados los licántropos en el mundo mágico a partir que es descubierta su condición.

Aquellos gritos de agonía de su pequeño hijo son horribles en cada luna llena.


	51. Lyall Lupin - Culpable

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Lyall Lupin**

 **Culpable**

La noche de la transformación ha sido igual que las anteriores que ha tenido.

Gritos, patadas por salir de la habitación donde lo ha debido de encerrar y de lágrimas ya que Remus no entiende por qué se despierta solo, en la oscuridad y sin ninguno de sus padres que le hagan compañía. Hope es la encargada de consolar a su pequeño y de decirle que todo mejorará, de compensar el dolor de su hijo con regalos que no van a curar lo que están causando en él.

Lyall evita encontrarse con Remus el resto del día siguiente a la luna llena.

Él sabe que ha perdido una buena parte de la confianza que Hope le ha tenido, ¿qué más puede esperar de una madre que se siente incompetente por no poder proteger a su hijo?

Hubiese dicho el hijo de los dos pero Lyall no merece ser padre de Remus.

Todo es su culpa.


	52. Jeremy Stretton - Desacreditar

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Jeremy Stretton**

 **Desacreditar**

Es una ofensa para la memoria de Cedric Diggory que el Ministerio de Magia esté cubriendo lo que ha pasado.

A pesar de que Jeremy también ha escuchado los sombríos acontecimientos que rodean la muerte de Diggory, los demás parecen que han olvidado las palabras de Dumbledore y se han dejado embaucar en las artimañas del Ministerio de Magia, aceptando la realidad fantasiosa que da el Ministro de Magia para que nadie piense que no es ningún estúpido que no sabe qué hacer en contra de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

A Jeremy le importa un _squib_ las acciones del Ministerio de Magia. No le importa que sus padres estén del lado del Ministerio y le digan que no se involucre con el «inestable» Potter y «el senil» Dumbledore.

Que digan lo que quieran y desacrediten a quién le dé la gana, nada de eso va a cambiar que hayan asesinado a Cedric Diggory.


	53. Jeremy Stretton - Lejos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Jeremy Stretton**

 **Lejos**

No hay nada que haya podido hacer para evitar que pase.

Al final sus padres lo han desheredado y lo han dejado viviendo en las calles por defender la postura de Dumbledore; a los señores Stretton no les ha importado que hace un mes el Ministerio de Magia hubiese confirmado el regreso de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ni tampoco que Potter fuese declarado como El Elegido.

Lo único que les interesa es no inmiscuirse en la guerra para no perder las riquezas que poseen; además que siguen considerando una pérdida de tiempo aliarse con Dumbledore.

Ellos dicen que quién les puede asegurar que no perezcan en este combate sangriento o que desaparezca todo lo que han construido por seguir a los sentimientos y no a la razón.

Le dicen que es un estúpido imbécil por creer en las palabras de Dumbledore e impresionarse por las acciones de un adolescente con complejo de héroe


	54. Jeremy Stretton - Digno

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Jeremy Stretton**

 **Digno**

Nunca ha sabido lo que ha tenido hasta que lo ha perdido. Él nunca ha valorado antes el trabajo que han hecho los elfos domésticos en la mansión de los Stretton ni tampoco le ha tomado importancia a aprender hacer algo por sí mismo; así que cuando llega el día en que tiene que cocinarse por primera vez algo, descubre que no debe distraerse en sus labores porque encuentra las cortinas quemándose y el agua consumida.

Quiere hacer una rabieta y fulmina con la mirada a los utensilios de la cocina.

Se deja caer en el suelo llevándose las manos a la cara mientras que se pregunta cómo se supone que los demás saben hacer estas cosas, con o sin magia de por medio. Llega a considerar que quizá tenga que tragarse sus palabras solo para tener un almuerzo preparado.

Para tener los cariños de su madre y las palabras de aliento de su padre.


	55. Dirk Cresswell - Falsificación

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Dirk Cresswell**

 **Falsificación**

La sentencia de muerte ha sido dada así que se ha mantenido a una distancia prudente.

A él no le interesa ser apresado o asesinado por ser un ladrón de magia, sin embargo, le enferma la idea que su esposa o hijos sufran a manos de esos hijos de puta que no poseen ninguna consideración. Un _sangresucia_ es uno de los nuevos tabúes de la época cuyo destino ha sido decidido por el nuevo régimen del Ministerio de Magia.

Y una mierda.

Nadie le pondrá un dedo encima a su familia mientras él esté vivo.

Siempre se ha enorgullecido de no mentir sin importar en qué situación esté, no le encuentra la lógica a conseguir lo que quiere a base de triquiñuelas y comentarios viperinos como esos; sin embargo, si el bienestar de la familia Creswell depende que mienta, que así sea.

Falsificar su árbol genealógico es incorrecto pero proteger a la familia es importante.


	56. Dirk Cresswell - Duda

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Dirk Cresswell**

 **Duda**

A pesar que no entiende cómo han descubierto la falsedad que hay en el árbol genealógico, tiene el presentimiento que alguien lo ha delatado. No hay otra explicación para que los funcionarios del ministerio sepan que él es un nacido de muggles.

Se traga el enfado hacia quien ha condenado a toda la familia Cresswell, controla la sed de venganza que siente y se obliga a mantener la cabeza fría para encontrar cómo escapar de la cárcel. Se encuentran a varios metros de altura, él y John, y cualquier movimiento brusco que haga terminará con John cayendo a su inminente muerte.

Puede que no conozca personalmente a John, pero sí sabe que él no traicionaría sus lealtades ni por salvar su propia vida. Así que tampoco entiende cómo le ha dado la espalda a aquellos que son sus camaradas.

Él anhela escapar pero no quiere asesinar a John.

No lo hará.

No sabe qué hacer.


	57. Dirk Cresswell - Balanza

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Dirk Cresswell**

 **Balanza**

El que Gornuk se encontrase con los carroñeros no ha formado parte del plan en ningún momento. Lo único que deben hacer para continuar huyendo es ingeniar una manera para que todos se escapen de la garra de la injusticia, o eso ha dicho Thomas.

Solo ha sacudido la cabeza.

No van a liberarse de los carroñeros fácilmente, independiente que sean buenos luchadores o que posean un capa de la invisibilidad.

Los carroñeros terminarán asesinando a alguien ya que ninguno se dejará apresar; no obstante, tras intercambiar una mirada con Tonks, sabe que ninguno de ellos sobrevivirá. Cada vez que ve a Thomas recuerda a su hijo y los sueños que tiene.

Una sonrisa de tristeza aparece en su rostro, no le verá crecer.

Thomas se niega a irse.

Griphook no duda. Y no demuestra ni pizca de emoción cuando ve a Gornuk atrapado en las fauces de los carroñeros, sin posibilidad de escape.

Adiós.


	58. Dedalus Diggle - Fiestero

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Dedalus Diggle**

 **Fiestero**

Dedalus siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre que responde a las emociones, no al buen juicio y la sensatez. En la época de la adolescencia, se ha metido en varios problemas con las autoridades del colegio por organizar eventos clandestinos para el disfrute de los subyugados estudiantes a merced de la tiranía.

O lo que comúnmente se conoce como una fiesta; no es una fiesta cualquiera, donde uno va y se arrepiente del tiempo que ha perdido. Sino que es la fiesta que nadie va a olvidar en lo que les resta de existencia. Aunque le han dicho que hay mayores problemas que encontrar el lugar apropiado de tales eventos, Dedalus los ha ignorado.

¿Y ellos qué saben?

A solo diecinueve años no se considera alguien mínimamente responsable. De hecho, todavía le sorprende que se haya graduado de Hogwarts.

Y con una cantidad considerable de amonestaciones y howlers en el expediente de él.


	59. Dedalus Diggle - Realismo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Dedalus Diggle**

 **Realismo**

A solo veintiún años se ha enterado que ni siquiera los _sangrepura_ están a salvo de las repercusiones de la guerra.

Dedalus ha nacido en el seno de una familia que data hace cuatro generaciones. Los señores Diggle no están a favor de la supremacía de sangre, hecho que se han encargado de inculcar en la densa cabeza de él; sin embargo, tampoco han movido un solo dedo para beneficiar a la Orden del Fénix.

El señor Diggle le dice a su hijo que no se involucre a menos que esté consciente de los riesgos que eso desencadenará.

Una guerra no es un juego de niños. Un grupo de personas luchando por causas justas no es un evento social para divertirse. Estar en el campo de batalla no es lidiar con caracteres fuertes y personalidades difíciles para que todos congenien en sus fiestas.

Empuñar una varita significa la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.


	60. Dedalus Diggle - Superviviente

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Dedalus Diggle**

 **Superviviente**

A solo veintitrés años ha comprendido el verdadero significado del amor que una madre siente por un hijo.

Lo que una madre desesperada es capaz de hacer por asegurar la vida un hijo es admirable. Lo que un padre mortificado ante la expectativa de una familia muerta es capaz de olvidar es increíble. Lo que un inocente pierde para salvar a una comunidad ingrata es injusto.

Dicen que el héroe de la guerra es un bebé que ha sobrevivido al Maleficio Asesino.

Ese bebé está lejos de ser un héroe. Ese bebé es solo un niño huérfano que nunca podrá recordar a sus progenitores, que crecerá en un hogar donde anhelará el amor que se le negará.

Se atreve a apostar que la misma comunidad que hoy le aclama en un futuro se volverá en contra de él.

Un acto de solidaridad son estrellas fugaces lanzadas al cielo:

Por Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió.


	61. Dorcas Meadowes - Protección

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Esta trilogía está inspirada en uno de los capítulos de la presente compilación de En el anonimato – drabble VI: Aliársele.

 **Dorcas Meadowes**

 **Protección**

Dorcas contiene el impulso de llevar una mano a la cara. Es impensable que Caradoc se vaya al extremo de arriesgar su propia vida solo por unirse a la Orden; ella entiende que son tiempos para demostrar dónde está la lealtad de cada quién, sin embargo, esta no es la manera de hacerlo. Ni el momento ni nada que esté relacionado con la Orden del Fénix.

Se muere por meter sensatez en esa obstinado mago, no obstante, no hay nada en el mundo que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

—No hagas nada riesgoso —aconseja a su amigo.

Sabe que él no comparte su punto de vista pero, independiente de quién se trate, ser partícipe de la Orden es igual a andar un letrero que verse «asesíneme».

—No seas estúpida. —Dorcas hace una mueca—. No debemos escatimar recursos para vencerlos.

—Lo sé. Vaya que lo sé, Caradoc; pero hay que mantener la cabeza en su lugar.


	62. Dorcas Meadowes - Defunción

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Esta trilogía está inspirada en uno de los capítulos de la presente compilación de En el anonimato – drabble VI: Aliársele.

 **Dorcas Meadowes**

 **Defunción**

Se lo ha advertido en infinidad de ocasiones.

La mitad de los compañeros puede dar fe que se ha esmerado, sin embargo, los intentos que ha hecho ha sido en vano. Caradoc está muerto y ni siquiera tienen el cuerpo de él para rendir los honores que se merece.

No se imagina los horrores que le han hecho los mortífagos, quienes nunca han sido benevolentes con aquellos que les confrontan una y otra vez.

Caradoc ha muerto cumpliendo con el deber y, pese a que debe de sentirse orgullosa por haber peleado codo a codo con él, el dolor de la pérdida de un amigo preciado es fuerte. Quizá tan fuerte como haber enterrado a sus padres.

Sacude la cabeza mientras pone una sonrisa en los labios, o la sombra de la misma, mejor dicho.

A Caradoc nunca le ha gustado verla depresiva.

No faltará a la memoria de él incumpliendo el voto no dicho.


	63. Dorcas Meadowes - Homenaje

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Esta trilogía está inspirada en uno de los capítulos de la presente compilación de En el anonimato – drabble VI: Aliársele.

 **Dorcas Meadowes**

 **Homenaje**

Dorcas examina el lienzo que está delante de ella. Está fabricado de mármol y en forma de rectángulo, ocupa la cantidad de espacio que ella ha predispuesto para labor que se ha dado; vuelve a comparar la porción de terreno que tiene y sonríe satisfecha, orgullosa de que su cálculo haya acertado pese al apuro con que lo ha hecho.

Se queda de pie, sopesando las palabras que ha de grabar en él: tiene que ser un mensaje corto y directo, que evidencie quién ha sido Caradoc Dearborn.

Hace el conjuro y recita las palabras que permanecerán en el lienzo para siempre.

La convicción de Caradoc es lo que más ha sobresalido en él, así que en eso se ha basado. Una vez que ha terminado, sin ayuda de la magia pone la pieza de mármol en la tierra.

Toma tiempo, quiere que todo quede perfecto.

—Te lo ganaste —susurra a la lápida—. Adiós, amigo.


	64. Gideon Prewett - Usurpador

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Esta trilogía está inspirada en una viñeta que escribí hace tiempo. Si a alguien le interesa, pertenece a la compilación de Momentos – viñeta II: Aléjate de mi hermana.

 **Gideon Prewett**

 **Usurpador**

A Gideon le entra un tic en el ojo al ver a su indefensa hermana mayor cogida de la mano de ese patán, y contiene el impulso de levantarse de un salto y estrangular a su novio.

Y el infame novio no es más que Weasley, un imbécil que se cree merecedor de la pureza de su hermana mayor. Está seguro que Weasley ha engatusado a su inocente hermana para que acceda a sus viles deseos y luego la dejará una vez que consiga lo que quiere; venga, que la deshonre.

Primero Weasley bailará sobre su tumba antes de dañar un solo cabello de Molly.

Quizá hayan fracasado en evitar que Molly se consiga un novio pero ni Fabian ni él van a permitir que cualquier estúpido suicida haga daño a su querida hermana.

Son sus guardianes, sus protectores que asesinarán a cualquiera que ose mirarla con otros ojos.

Y Weasley está en la mira.


	65. Gideon Prewett - Furia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Esta trilogía está inspirada en una viñeta que escribí hace tiempo. Si a alguien le interesa, pertenece a la compilación de Momentos – viñeta II: Aléjate de mi hermana.

 **Gideon Prewett**

 **Furia**

Su tímpano está sufriendo la secuela de la voz de Molly.

Tal vez no ha debido de vaciar ese zumo encima del pelo de Weasley en presencia de Molly, pero es que no ha podido evitarlo. Una vez mirando a ese imbécil besando a su hermana, es actuar antes que se pongan a darse el lote en frente de media Sala Común.

Que se vaya al averno el que diga que los novios no hacen eso; son jóvenes, son hormonales; su único trabajo es cometer estupideces que parecen la idea infalible en primera instancia.

Y, según Molly, una estupidez ha sido tratar de amilanar a Weasley para que corte su noviazgo. Vaya imbecilidad, molestar al patán que la va a perjudicar.

No importa lo que diga Fabian o la amenaza de Molly a su integridad física, él no se resignará.

Weasley pagará lo que ha hecho; ya caerá la venganza de Gideon, ya lo verán.


	66. Gideon Prewett - Advertencia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Esta trilogía está inspirada en una viñeta que escribí hace tiempo. Si a alguien le interesa, pertenece a la compilación de Momentos – viñeta II: Aléjate de mi hermana.

 **Gideon Prewett**

 **Advertencia**

No sabe cómo Weasley lo ha hecho pero lo ha conseguido. No le ha importado la de veces que Gideon ha demostrado todo su descontento, pero ese imbécil es un imbécil con suerte que va a desposar a su hermana.

Aunque quiere poner los ojos en blanco, sonríe de lado.

Weasley lleva varios minutos solo frotando sus manos, en un intento de infundirse tranquilidad, mientras murmura palabras que le ayuden a cumplirlo. Es por esto que Gideon nunca se casará, demasiado problema por una sola mujer.

Bufando, se acerca a Weasley.

—Cuñadito. —Weasley detiene el andar—. Te lo diré una vez. Molly llora, mueres; Molly sufre, mueres; Molly se queja de ti, mueres; le eres infiel, desearás morir. ¿Entendido?

—¿Hay algo que haga sin que muera? —tartamudea.

Se ríe entre dientes y se encoge de hombros. Mira a Fabian y su hermano comparte su línea de pensamiento.

—Queremos sobrinos —añade Fabian— pero no cambiamos pañales.


	67. Eleanor Brandstone - Preferente

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Eleanor Brandstone**

 **Preferente**

El reinado del terror se ha extendido a los terrenos del colegio.

Ni siquiera permaneciendo dentro de las instalaciones están exentos de las penurias que deben soportar. Ahora no importa el estado de sangre que posean o lo bien acomodada que la familia esté, sino demuestran que están a favor de la supremacía de los sangrepura van a sufrir las consecuencias.

Eleanor se estremece al recordar los gritos de Laura, quien ha tenido la desfachatez de decir lo que realmente piensa. Ella considera una estupidez que medio Hogwarts sepa que está en contra de este tormento.

Lo más importante hoy en día es preservar su propia vida, no defender a los demás.

Eleanor solo quiere regresar a casa. Nada más.

Eleanor aparta la mirada del espejo y se limpia las lágrimas; ha sido preferente que haya torturado a Laura, a que la profesora Carrow se lo haga a ella por no tener la convicción necesaria.


	68. Eleanor Brandstone - Muérete

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Eleanor Brandstone**

 **Muérete**

Eleanor ignora las murmuraciones a su alrededor y continúa escribiendo la redacción para Artes Oscuras. El resto de la Casa Hufflepuff la tacha de traidora por haber torturado a Laura Madley la semana pasada.

Eleanor sonríe con sorna: es una hipocresía que los Hufflepuff defiendan lo que es justo, cuando ellos no han escatimado esfuerzos en ultrajar la dignidad del Niño Que Vivió durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Es una gran imbecilidad que Hufflepuff mantenga en alto el recuerdo de Diggory si actúan cual déspotas con los suyos.

No solo Eleanor está padeciendo las injurias, también Smith que nunca cesa de repetir que no arriesgará su pellejo por autonombrados héroes.

No pelear no es traición, es amor propio.

Si a ellos les jode que Eleanor y Smith preserven su vida a costa de los otros, su «favor» ella se lo pasa por el forro.

No son los más indicados para defender la justicia.


	69. Eleanor Brandstone - Culpa

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial # 15: Personajes olvidados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Eleanor Brandstone**

 **Culpa**

Eleanor se muerde la comisura del labio y afirma el agarre en el único lirio que ha llevado, aparta los ojos del picaporte de la puerta antes de volver a dirigir una mano hacia él.

Ha pasado un mes desde que la guerra ha acabado, sabe que cierta ex amiga suya está sufriendo tras enterarse que no podrá caminar, tal vez para siempre. La extraña sensación que la ha agobiado la ha guiado hasta donde está, insegura de si debe hacer la visita a esa persona que defraudó años atrás.

Cogiendo valor, abre la puerta e ingresa.

—Vete —gruñe Madley, con furia.

—Solo te pido que me escuches —murmura Eleanor, fijando la vista en el suelo—. Sé que…

—Disculpa que te diga esto, Brandstone, pero tú no sabes nada.

—Por favor, Madley, solo escúchame…

Madley arruga la nariz y mira con desdén el lirio que tiene. Eleanor juguetea con la flor, incómoda.

—Púdrete, Eleanor Brandstone.


End file.
